


Sharing Body Heat

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: Dancing Through Life [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gamora is cold, Peter warms her up, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Gamora and Peter are stuck on Hoth'taun, an icy planet where blizzards blast constantly. Not an ideal place for someone who, apparently, can’t retain heat. The two of them were on what was supposed to be a quick mission. Delivering product from one edge of the Nova Empire to the other. Rocket, Drax, and a teenager Groot decided to stay behind because none of them liked the cold. So Gamora and Peter had drawn the shortest straws. Gamora wonders if Rocket did that on purpose.





	Sharing Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: I'm cold. Come closer.

In Gamora’s eyes, Peter had alway run hot. According to old records, and her own experience, Gamora knew her people to be sun-loving for more reason that light. Her world, like Xandar, was situated between two stars, which allowed for optimal heat for the people who lived there.

“Why are you always so cold?” Rocket had asked her once when they were eating dinner. He had brushed up against her and instantly curled away. And not in his usual I-hate-physical-contact kinda way, but in the way where the hair rose on his arms. Peter told her that this is what mammals do when they’re cold to maximize the surface area and thus retain more heat. Gamora doesn’t know if he’s bullshitting her or not, but she’s gotten used to his strange ways.

However, before she could respond, Drax raised his hand. “I know. I know. Because she is a cold-hearted assassin.”

“ _Was,_ ” Peter corrects the muscular man. Drax just shrugged his tattooed shoulders and went back to slurping down his glowing blue soup.

When Gamora thinks back to that absurd conversation, she wonders why her body doesn’t do that. What little she knows of her species tells that she is mammalian, like Peter and Rocket, but her body temperature is much lower than theirs.

And the worst thing is that she and Peter are stuck on Hoth'taun, an icy planet where blizzards blast constantly. Not an ideal place for someone who, apparently, can’t retain heat. The two of them were on what was supposed to be a quick mission. Delivering product from one edge of the Nova Empire to the other. Rocket, Drax, and a teenager Groot decided to stay behind because none of them liked the cold. So Gamora and Peter had drawn the shortest straws. Gamora wonders if Rocket did that on purpose.

Being on a freezing planet as someone who didn’t have heat-retaining body was not pleasant. Her binary vascular system, helpful during battles and other times, doesn’t do anything for her in the cold of the planet. Her body doesn’t retain heat, meaning that her blood slows down. She’s been feeling more sluggish than usual and her reflexes are suffering as well.

“You okay, ‘Mora?“

Peter’s voice sounds soft inside their snow-cave and his warm breath makes her hunch her shoulders. Carved using Godslayer and Peter’s blaster, it’s essentially just a hole in the ground with ice over the top. The green-skinned woman shudders.

“I’m f-f-fine,” she stutters. Her words are almost too quiet for the Terran to hear, but there’s a slight echo in their little hole and so he does.

“You sound cold.” Peter puts a hand on her arm and the hairs on his arms rise. “Shit, Gamora, you’re freezing!”

She turns to him with the curl of a snarl on her lips. “I said I’m fine.”

Peter shakes his head. He pulls her to him, gently, giving her ample room to move away if she needs to. He’s always been like this with her. When they first danced on Knowhere and again on Ego’s planet. It takes him approximately thirty seconds to fully get his arms around her, and she smiles into her shoulder. “Well, I’m cold,” he tells her as he pretends to shudder. He’s covered in more layers than she is and he’s also got the advantage of being able to retain heat. “Come closer.” It’s a little redundant when she’s already in his arms, but she turns to him anyway.

“I cannot possibly keep you warm, Peter.”

“I know.” His smile lights up like a supernova. “But it’s the thought that counts, right?”

“You’re an idiot,” she mumbles into his shoulder as he wraps his scarf around the both of them and pulls her into the comfort of his old Ravager jacket. “But… thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to admit, I have no idea where this came from. But I watched the movie again and wondered why Gamora looks like she has no hair on her body. So I came up with this idea for some reason. She’s closer to a reptile in the sense that she can’t retain heat unless she’s in the sun.
> 
> I hope this was okay!


End file.
